Maximals return to their original form from earth !
by Pink ranger 13
Summary: A sequel to beast machines what if bumble bee and Optimus prime team up with Dino bot and Rhinox to help find out the old transformers code for the maximals . Then got a human aka myself . The other maximals don't remember their original codes for their team .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in Planet Megatron where was a team of robot that called The Maximals and they are descendants of the original team called The Autobots who fight the Decepticons. Also they don't remember go to Planet Earth where they fought the predacons and win . Now to Planet Earth where Bumble Bee and Optimus Prime is . Bumble Bee started to talk to Optimus Prime about the Maximals on Planet Megatron . Optimus Prime said, " So Bubble Bee how did you know it. " Bumble Bee said , "I heard it on the satellites and we should find other Autobots or Maximals ". Good idea Bumble Bee " said , Optimus Prime . So They started to walk out of their base on Earth for the Autobots and they heard a signal from a Maximal who been injured in past . "We better check it out" said, Optimus Prime and Bumble Bee together .

Then they look at the Maximal and Bumble Bee said ," we better get him back to base " . So They did and They find out who the Maximal was . "It was Dino Bot who worked under Optimus primal and he was a predacon before that " said ,Optimus Prime. Then Dino Bot wake up from his thousands years sleep and said "Who are you guys "? . "We are Optimus Prime and Bumble Bee from the Auto Bots " said , It Together. "So you were really injured bad from your last fight with Predacons ". "Dino Bot So we heal you here at our base aka the Autobots said ", Bumble Bee . "So the other Maximals left me behind on this planet "said , Dino Bot . "Did the other Maximals win the battle against the predacons for me "? Said Dino Bot . " Yes "said , Optimus Prime .

"Will you joined this team and help us to get back the original transformers code for the other maximals ?" Said , Bumble Bee . " Sure "said , Dino Bot.

Then they started training as a team and Dino Bot started feeling sad because he is missing Rat Trap so much . Bumble Bee understand how it feel Dino Bot and I do miss some of my friends on Planet Megatron so much . Then they started it to bond as a team and "we will find other Maximals and Auto Bots to join this team "said ,Optimus Prime .

"Agreed "said, Bumble Bee and Dino Bot . "Then they got another signal from another Maximal who been put in a another body on Planet Megatron and land on Earth " said ,Bumble Bee . "It is Rhinox " said , Dino Bot and he been brainwashed from Megatron . "We have to get a human to help us out with this problem" said , Optimus Prime .

Then other part of the world There is a girl who love watching transformers so much and good at computer . Even she started make a favourite list of Auto Bots and Maximals and she was the leader of Transformers club at school . Also her name is Bernadette winder . She used computer that she created a new maximal that was a predacon named Waspinator and reprogram it to became a maximal . Waspinator said , " Waspinator maximize" . "Waspinator protect me from bullies a lot" said , Bernadette .


	2. Chapter 2

Waspinator saw some bad guys and started to attack them .

Also defeat them in few seconds. Now back to Bumble Bee and Optimus Prime with Dino Bot . Then they heard From a radio about a girl that she reprogram a predacon named Waspinator turn into a maximal and she does have original transformers code that the maximals used said the Radio DJ named Stellar Bloom Star on station of The Breeze of Vancouver in Canada .

Soon we will have a interview with this girl named Bernadette Winder Aka Transformers Club leader of her high school and now she is graduated . "

" Hi everyone I am the one who reprogram Waspinator Into maximal and he fought some bad guys recently and I am so proud of him " , said Bernadette. "That all folks from The Breeze and thanks Bernadette for this interview", said Radio DJ Stellar Bloom Star . "

You're welcome ", said Bernadette.

Now Optimus Prime and Bumble Bee with Dino Bot , said "We have to find this girl and she can get Rhinox back his memories of his maximal team with his captain Optimus primal " .


End file.
